Enid's Life
by King Murese
Summary: Enid's Life has it's ups and downs. She constantly had bad things coming her way. Enid wants to live happy and get the girl of her dreams: Red Action. She wants to express how she truly feels about her. Can Enid tell Red how she feel about her, Or can will she blow it and live her life with no love at all?
1. Chapter 1- Lonley

Chp 1: Lonely

Enid was in her dark and gloomy room. Enid lived in a gothic house with her Mother, Wilhamena, and her father, Bernard, and Her 2 brothers, Icky and Boris. Enid hated her family from time to time, because they always had to be scary.

Enid was already deep in thought about the person she secretly loved and admired: Red Action. Her and Enid were always hanging out, when Enid was free of her job, at Gar's Bodega. Every time they got together, Enid's feeling for Red got even deeper. Everytime Enid wanted to say what's on her mind, she always froze and sweat. Red was beautiful to the pink-haired teen. She was built just right to get anybody's attention. Yesterday, Enid was very close to telling Red about how he felt. They both was in a good mood. They ate ice cream in Red's Tank, and listen to loud music while riding around the danger zone.

* * *

"Today was the greatest day i've had today with you Red!" Enid said as they bumped a curve on the highway. " The Lightning-Strucked ice cream was banging. I'm glad to have a buddy like you." Enid exclaimed. "Yeah. I'm so flattered E-Dog." Red Action said as she batted her eyes in a crazy way. They both laughed. Enid was seeing everything was going smooth, so she got enough courage, to start a conversation about how she got feelings for Red.

"Um...Red? Can I ask you something? Something important?"

"Sure wuts Up E?"

"I was thinking, As we hang out more, I think i'm having-"

"Hold that thought Enid."

Red communicator was beeping, and that only meant 1 thing. Enid kind of shivered at the thought. Red Action Picked up her communicator and answered. She was talking on it, with a worried look on her face. As the conversation with Red and the caller ended. Red stopped the car. " Fuck! Fuck This!" Red said as she hit the wheel. "Enid. That was Yellow Technique." "I'm needed over there ASAP. Can we talk a lil bit later. And when I mean by later, I mean next week?"

"What!"

" I know Enid. I know your pain. But gotta go help the others"

"But it can't wait! I gotta tell you this! I'm kinda falling for you!" Enid blurted out.

" Enid. This isn't time for speaking about how we feel. The fate of the world is depending on me." The trooper said agitatedly. Enid was at the trail of tears, because of failing to tell how she feel and Red acting like she don't care. " I really wanted to get something something off my chest, but you're being too bitchy to understand. I really had feelings for you, but I guess some dumbass mission is more important than the ones you're supposed to love!" Enid started sobbing loud after she said that. Red Action was confused and frustrated. "Enid, just get out. I'll talk about your fucking feelings later."

10 seconds passed and Enid haven't lifted a muscle. This pissed Red off. Red grabbed Enid and pushed her out of the tank. Red closed the top and sped off right into the future. Enid sat on the sand crying.

* * *

As Enid is sitting on her bed still thinking about that that event, her phone beeped. It was Rad. Rad was a blue buffed alien who also worked at Gar's Bodega. " What in the Hell do he want?" Enid wondered. She hesitated for a moment, then while groaning picked it up. The message read, " sups enid. I'll be out of town for a week with my fam. See you later."

That really ticked Enid off. First the girl of her dreams takes off, and now this bonehead, 1 of her bestest friends leaves too. Enid felt like everyone was leaving her all alone. She felt like baby without a mother. Enid sat there criss-crossed in the middle of her bed feeling all left out. She thought" What can get worse than this."


	2. Chapter 2- Unhappy

**Sorry guys for having ya'll wait for a long time. It's just when you dealing with a phone, it takes time, ya know? But i'm back now with Chapter 2!**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

Enid was feeling down and was mute during her job at Gar's Bodega.

She sat and laid her head on the counter with her earbuds in her ear. She was listening to XXXTentacion-Sad!

 _Who am I? Someone that's afraid to let go, uh  
You decide If you're ever gonna, let me know (yeah)  
Suicide, If you ever try to let go, uh  
I'm sad, I know yeah  
I'm sad, I know yeah_

Enid's mood caught KO's attention. KO is Enid's other best friend, and he also works at Gar's Bodega. He was a little kid coming up to be a hero.

He walked up slowly and with cautious towards his sad employee.

"Hey Enid. I came to check to see if you're Ok. You're been looking sad all day. It's my duty to help anybody in need. So talk to me. What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing Ko. Just leave well enough alone. And plus, you wouldn't understand it." Enid said exhaustedly.

"Nonsense! In order to be a great hero, one must understand the other's problem. Come on Enid, I will help you!" Ko said Eagerly.

* * *

That what Enid liked about KO. He always helped people. From sad to mad, he would always be there.

KO would always come around when she or Rad was down.

That was the goodness in KO's loving heart. Enid wondered where he got all his helpfulness from.

Enid couldn't be that helpful. It was part of who she were. She always abided by her saying, "If you don't care, then you'll never be disappointed."

She followed that rule since the day her ex-best friend, Elodie, Betrayed her over a spot at P.O.I.N.T Prep, and when Rad and her was going on a date, and he treated her like trash. Enid still got pissed over the thoughts of it.

The only things she do cares about is, what her parents think, what Red think, and she especially cared about KO, because all his helpfulness. Those were the only things she cared about, and she shows it physically towards them.

* * *

"Well Ok Brush-head! It's just the people I care most deeply about, that's all. It's just that they don't seem they ca- care about me!" The last 3 words got Enid pouring out tears.

"I desperately pour my hearts out to these bitches, and it seems like they don't fucking care about me at all. Shit i'm tired of it…" Before she could continue, she had to realize an innocent little kid was listening to her potty-mouth.

A blushing Enid said towards the shocked and frightened KO,

"KO, don't remember this conversation. Forget what I said. I told you wouldn't understand KO. Just clear your mind to everything I've just said and just continue your day like nothing happened. Do you understand?"

"O- Ok." The scared KO mumbled.

* * *

Enid went outside, and dashed home. She was sobbing and tears was rushing all over her face. But Enid didn't care. She thought, " Just let out all the pain and anger."

Enid made it to her Gothic home and Crashed inside, and dashed towards her room. Just as she went into her room, she slammed the door with such force, that it almost teared down.

Enid's parent looked up towards their little winja's room in shock.

"My little Enid. She must be down for some reason. I'll check on her." Wilhamena said with a worried look on her face.

"No Darling, let our little winja calm down first. When she's mad, don't rush in on her, for it will just anger her more." Bernard said.

Last time they went to check in on her, Enid went out of control. Enid threwed everything she could pick up with such aggressiveness towards her parents.

After both parents, thought of that incident, they agreed to wait it out until their little girl calmed down.

* * *

Enid laid on her bed sobbing loudly.

"Why don't they care! I love Red Action with a passion. And Rad is my best friend. How could they leave me all alone!"

Enid got out her phone and started opening her photo album.

She looked at the pictures of Rad and Red Action.

" I can't go a whole week without them, and they know that. Why would they just leave me like a nobody. I spread my love towards Red, and she act like she didn't even fucking care. But I still love her. Why God are doing this to me. And Rad know we hang out a lot too. But he left, and now I got no friends, except for sweet-hearted Ko. But he's just a kid. I need friends who are my age."

Enid continued to look at the pictures where she continued to cry.

Then she started playing XXXtentacion-Sad! Again.

 _I gave her everything_

 _She took my heart and left me lonely_

 _I've been broken, hearts contentious_

 _I won't fix, I'd rather weep_

 _I'm lost then I'm found but_

 _It's torture being in love_

 _I love when you're around_

 _But I fucking hate when you leave_

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 2! Leave some Feedback and keep an eye out for Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3- Reunited

**I know it's been a while, but I finally took time to make chapter 3! Enjoy! Rated M(16+) for Explicit Language and Mild scenes.**

* * *

It have been almost 2 weeks, and Red Action haven't came back yet.

Enid hates it when Red goes on these missions.

"If the Future is so freaking important, then why won't she stay in 301X, so my damn misery can go away?" Enid said.

Enid sat and pondered about all the events that happened, when suddenly her phone vibrated.

It was Rad. "Sup Enid. I'm back from my vacay. Came back yesterday." Enid was reading the message.

Enid texted Rad back. "Saw anything nice? Anything cool?"

Enid had the urge to tell Rad how she missed him, but somehow she couldn't do it.

Everytime she told someone how she feel, she would always get laughed at. Especially the last encounter she had with Rad before.

* * *

"Rad. Could I ask you a quick question real quick?"

"Sure. Why not."

" Here goes nothing. Rad, I think I have a thing for Red Action. She's just so hot and shit, that I blush around her every time I see her. It's just…"

"You have a thing for Red Action!? OMG! Enid you going Lesbo on me? You dig girls!? That's crazy!" Rad interrupted as he tried to cover his face to stop from laughing.

"It's not funny asshole! I'm serious!"

"Wait til Drupe gets a load of this" Drupe, a strawberry girl, was Rad's girlfriend.

"Rad, this isn't a funny matter. I actually love her. I never judged you or made funned of you for dating Drupe"

Before Rad and Drupe was dating, Drupe was always a big bully towards Rad, always picking on him.

"Well, that's different. But you and another girl…." Rad then burst into a explosion of laughter.

"I'm clearly pouring out my feelings towards you about someone I deeply love and thinking you would at least give me a piece of advice, but instead laugh at me like i'm a laughing matter. Fuck you and Fuck Drupe too! Both of you could just rot in Hell if all I care!"

Enid then stormed off with tears in her eyes.

How could he do this? How could he laugh at her, and she was trying to be real?

"That's the last time i'm telling him something about my problems involving my emotions." Enid vowed.

* * *

That is why she couldn't tell people her emotions, especially to someone like Rad.

Rad had texted back. "I saw the Great Wall of China and I met the President there. Xi JinPing. I don't know how to pronounce them China ppl names though. I also saw a rocket takeoff to space. Pretty cool right?"

"Sure beefstick. It sounds pretty cool."

"Welp. See ya tomorrow my nig. Gotta big day ahead of me."

"TTYL"

Enid yawned. She was very sleepy. She glanced at the time. It was half past midnight. Enid covered up and dozed off.

* * *

The next morning, Enid was very groggy from getting up. She kept hearing someone call her name. She thought it was probably her mother, but as Enid sat up and to her surprise, it was Red Action. She thought she was dreaming.

"Enid, get your phat ass up. Don't be a bum." Red said playfully.

"Red… Red is it really you?" Enid asked quizzically.

"No. I'm a ghooooost. Red Action is here no moooore…. Of course it's me E-dog! Who else would it be?"

Enid jumped up like a kid jumping up on a Christmas day and hugged and lifted Red Action off her feet. She was so freaking happy. Her girl was back and nothing, and she meant nothing could stand in her and Red's way.

"Red I really missed you! I've been thinking about you so freaking much! You can't believe how much I missed you!"

"Aw shucks Enid. You're almost making me blush. I said almost now. I've been trained not to blush." Red said trying to hide the growing red spots on her cheeks.

"When did you come back? And who let you in?"

"I came back today. The mission is complete, at least till now. And your mom let me in. Such a sweet nice lady."

"Oh."

"You want to bounce to somewhere else? Like to get some breakfast."

"Sure. I could go for some flapjacks and sausages."

* * *

Later on, the 2 girls went to the lake and chatted about the latest gossip.

"So, you're telling me, that Elodie got kicked out of P.O.I.N.T Prep for getting high?" Enid said to Red sarcastically, after Red told her the scoop on Elodie.

"I bet your ass she did! It's all over Instagram! She was gulping down those drinks like it was yogurt. They was having a party and they said one of the boys setted her up. Elodie tried it, for she thought that shit was some punch, and after that, she was drinking one too many! And after that, she walked in the party and started blurting out words, and cussed out Foxtail. And O boy was Foxtail mad. I got the video if you don't believe me."

"Well what you waiting for! Whip that baby up and let me see!" Enid said excitedly.

Red took out her phone and showed her the video.

"Damn Elodie. You really wanted to be in P.O.I.N.T Prep, and a bunch of punks standed in your way and ruined that. That's fucked up. She really wanted that." Enid said with tears starting to form.

Red saw Enid's watery eyes. So she tried to comfort her.

"Aye E-dog. I know it's sad, but she will find a better way around that. She may be kicked out, but there are still opportunities out there. Bigger than Prep, to be exact. Plus we all been through a stage in our life, where temptation wins. All we can do is find a solution to avoid it the next time around."

"Thanks Red. But that was basically Elodie's whole life right there. I don't even have her number. Some friend I am." Enid mumbled the last sentence.

"Don't say that! You are a friend, and you will find her. Friendship runs so deep, that it's like a magnet. Ya'll are friends and ya'll will reunite with each other. Believe me."

Enid giggled. "Just like me and you reunited today?"

"Huh" Red said looking tutty.

"You know, I haven't seen you in about 2 weeks. But since our bond is close, it's like the magnet."

Red nodded. "Now you got it!"

Enid then looked seriously, and Red noticed her face expression.

"Is there something wrong? Was there something I said?"

"No." Then tears started falling out of Enid's eyes. "Red, there's something i've been holding in, for a very long time. And I need to express it before it gets to far."

Red looked concerned. "Go ahead."

"Red, it's just that when i'm around you, I feel so comfortable with you. You're my everything. And without you, I would be lost and miserable. When I look at you, I get this oozy feeling about you. What I'm trying to say Red, is that I lo- lo- lo….. Is that I love you! And without you, i'm nothing! I love you Red. I know that it sounds crazy but it's true. I got feelings for you."

Red blushed and had water in her eyes, but she held them back though. "I know what I said about not blushing. Enid, I had the same feelings about you. I thought I was the only one. Enid I love you too. I thought about you all the time I left on my mission. And i'm very sorry about cutting you off the other day. I wanted to tell you I love you too, but I was too scared to ask you. You're such a beautiful girl."

And before Red knew it, she leaned close to give Enid a long kiss. The 2 girls sat tasting each other tongues. They sat there minutes making out. Minutes later, Red broke the silence.

" Just know Enid, you're my girl now. And when i'm with you, nobody can break us up."

Enid smiled. "Let's not part ways again bae."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **You liked that did you? You want more? Well There's more. There's plenty more. So stay tuned and wait for Chapter 4. Also Subscribe to my YouTube Channel: King Murese.**

 **Also leave a comment and like.**


End file.
